


On Air

by XLR



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLR/pseuds/XLR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska puts on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Air

"Is this thing on?" the female troll asked offscreen.

"If the light on top of the camera is on, then it's on." an exasperated voice with a slight lisp said. "Whatever, I'm not going to be a part of this any more. Tell me when you're done."

"Wait, Sollux! How do I-" Slam. "Fuck. Well I guess there are people here," she said as she looked at the monitor below the camera. She sat back in her chair, giving her audience a clear view of her features. Her eyes, large and held in by dark grey eyelids, were still gold, although one could fool themselves into thinking that there were veins of blue visible. Her small nose made her face almost flat, save for her pronounced cheekbones, which sat high on her face. She wore lipstick that matched her blood color, but clashed with her pointed horns.

Vriska leaned in to read the screen again. Amongst the catcalls and general compliments, one viewer told her to "keep your back straight when you lean in, it's better for your posture."

She did, giving the people watching a view down her t-shirt and a glimpse at her smallish breasts, spurring a flood of comments begging her to take off her top. "Isn't it hot in there for you? Don't you want to get more comfortable?" one watcher asked.

Vriska reclined in her chair and yawned casually. She had to make this look natural. She blushed bright blue as she pulled her shirt off, revealing modest tits cupped against her body with a sports bra. It was a conscious battle not to cover herself with her arms as she felt the thousands of eyes drinking her in. She felt like she was boiling, and her underwear started to cling to her pussy.

She leaned in to read the chat again. It seemed that they sensed blood in the water and decided to go in for the kill. "Show us your undies!" one overly energetic commenter posted. She forgot about her embarrassment and scoffed at the audacity of the mob of people eying her like a raw piece of meat. She was about to close the window when one person said "You don't have to if you're just going to be a cluckbeast about it."

Vriska Sekret knew she was many things: an irredeemable slut bitch whore, a cheater, and an all-around horrible person to hang out with, but she was not a cluckbeast. She pulled her legs up into her chair and undid the button on her jeans, then sat on the back of the chair as she pulled down the zipper, showing everyone in the chat her spider-print panties.

In the heat of the moment, she had all but forgotten her arousal, now displayed in the form of a large cerulean stain to thousands of anonymous people over the internet.

The body-temperature fluids cooled in the fresh air, the sensation of her drying bikini bottoms on her sensitive parts causing her to shiver. Vriska didn't need to look at the chat to know what they wanted. Resigning herself to her fate, she finished taking off her pants with a wiggle of her slim hips. She slid her middle finger under the waistband until it reached her clit, which was throbbing for attention at this point, and began to stroke it. She exhaled sharply through her teeth as each motion sent pulses of pleasure through the rest of her body. Her toes curled as she began to drive herself to climax, but stopped when she remembered that she was being watched.

Almost instinctually, she turned around and knelt on the seat of the chair, giving the camera a full view of her shapely butt, her fluids dripping out of her. She reached one hand back, and pulled her panties to the side. Vriska began to rub her lips vigorously, biting her lips as the movement built up pressure inside her, then dipped a finger into her eager vagina.

"Ooohh," she moaned, the sensation of her filled vagina relieving some of her arousal. Vriska began to stroke herself, her middle finger sliding in and out of her, at first slowly, then faster as she failed to resist the incoming pleasure. She panted like a woofbeast in heat as she felt the oncoming orgasm surge upwards.

Her frenzied stroking reached its peak, and she shrieked as she climaxed, every muscle in her body contracting as it hit her like a bolt of lightning. "Oh god, yes, yes!" she yelled as she continued her attack on her hole, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible. Once she had calmed down, she smugly looked at the chat box, eagerly awaiting the torrent of attention she obviously garnered.

What she found was a single message. "You have been disconnected (413)"

**Author's Note:**

> http://xtralargerobutt.tumblr.com/post/23124069444/on-air-post-mortem


End file.
